Sonic: Unleashed
by SilverDarkness7
Summary: On Mobius, the war between the Freedom Fighters and Eggman continues as two new hedgehogs enter the fray. OCxOC, SoxAmy, OCxAmy
1. Flash and Luna

Alright, this is the updated version of chapter 1.

Flash: Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was a peaceful day on Mobius, the sun was shinning and the trees bore green leaves and the flowers were blooming. It was spring, the season where the flowers bloomed and the kids were in school.

In fact, that's where our story begins. The Mobius Senior High School, where Sonic the Hedgehog attended. Others who attended were Knuckles, Tails (he skipped grades due to his intelligence) Shadow, Amy, Rouge, Victor, Espio, Blaze, and Silver.

Currently, it was the beginning on the day. Sonic was staring out the window, wishing he was running in the fields. Knuckles was sleeping, as usual. Tails was focused on the lesson, making notes. Shadow was staring at the board, but his mind was somewhere else. Amy and Rouge were passing notes. Victor and Espio were making paper airplanes, being disciplined by Blaze. Silver was late, running in suddenly, knocking down the teacher.

"Sorry, teach!" He shouted, running to his desk.

Everyone, excluding Tails and Silver, burst out in laughter.

"Calm down," The teacher, a dog with glasses and a black dress on. "Everyone just calm down."

Silver took his seat in the back and the Sonic gang turned to him. Since they all sat on the same side of the room, they could hear Silver even when he whispered.

"Hey, there were two new students waiting in the hall." He said.

"Really?" Amy said, "What are they like?"

"They're hedgehogs, a boy and a girl. I didn't get a good look at them, since I was running and all."

Sonic laughed, "Man, if only you didn't sleep till 8 every morning!"

"Shut up, Sonic!" Silver said.

"New students…Sounds interesting." Shadow said, smirking.

"Alright class, pay attention!" The teacher shouted. "Today, we have two new students! You may come in now." She shouted out the door.

Two hedgehogs walked into the room. The one who walked in first was a boy. He had red fur, with silver stripes on his spikes. He also had silver streaks on his arms, legs, back and chest. He wore black and white gloves and boots, and had blue eyes. He didn't seem to notice the students watching him, and the girls whispering about him.

The girl walked in next. She was clam as well, but didn't seem as cold as the boy. She had grayish blue fur, with her long spikes tied in a pony tail. She wore a black ninja like outfit with black gloves, and green eyes. A few of the boys whistled in her direction.

The Sonic gang was also checking out these new students.

"_The red hedgehog reminds me a bit of Shadow." _Sonic thought

"_These new students seem like an interesting…wait! Why am I here again?" _Knuckles thought.

"_I hope they value their education more then Sonic and the others due." _Tails thought, sighing out loud.

"_The guy's kinda cute." _Amy thought, giggling a little.

"_Not interested." _Shadow and Rouge thought, returning their attention to their papers.

"Alright, that's enough!" The teacher said to the whispering girls and the whistling boys. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" She said to the new students.

"I'm Luna, the serious guy is Flash." The girl introduced.

Flash smirked, "Pleasure."

"Excuse me?" A girl said, raising her hand, "Why do they call you Flash?"

A few people started whispering. Flash turned to her and smirked again.

"Cause of this." Suddenly, he was gone.

"He's gone!" Everyone gasped.

"Not really…" Flash said, appearing suddenly in the back of the room.

Everyone turned in their seats, stunned by what just happened.

"How'd he do that?" Someone asked.

"He's faster then Sonic!" Amy exclaimed.

"No way that was speed, must've been Chaos Control." Knuckles thought out loud.

"Impossible!" Shadow shouted, "I didn't feel any Emerald energy, and Chaos Control generates a light. He just disappeared…no light, no portal. Nothing…"

Flash laughed, "I guess I should explain, Ever since I was little, I've been able to warp from place to place. I could be in one place one second, and in another in the next second."

The students all stared at Flash in awe. Luna shook her head, "Show off!"

The teacher recovered from her shock, "Alright, you two can sit in those two desks."

XxXxXxX

"I don't like that Flash guy!" Sonic said after school.

"Why, cause he's faster then you?" Silver said, smirking.

"That's not it! It's his ability to warp from place to place. That's a serious power! I've just got a bad feeling about him."

"What? You think he works for Eggman or something?" Tails asked.

"Well, Eggman will sure be hunting him down, that's one thing I know." Sonic said.

"Knowing the Doctor, Sonic is right. The Doctor will target Flash to use his powers for evil. We have to warn him." Shadow said, taking off with Sonic hot on his heals.

"I hate it when they leave us behind." Amy said, chasing off in the direction Sonic and Shadow went with the other following after.

XxXxXxX

Flash was leaning against the lockers while Luna gathered her books.

"What about the Nightclub?" He asked.

Luna sighed, "Flash, we've got to go to Professor Cheese's tonight, remember? He said he's got a new invention."

Flash growled, "What's the point of a Nightclub if you can't go to it?"

Shadow and Sonic sped up and stopped short of Flash.

"Sup?" He asked.

"Listen, have you heard of a guy named Eggman?" Sonic asked.

"Or otherwise known as Doctor Robotnik?" Shadow added at Flash's confused face.

"You mean the fat guy with the IQ of 300 with all the weird inventions? Yeah, I kicked his ass this morning, why?" Flash said, then he noticed Sonic's shocked look. "What?"

"Crap, he beat us. But as long as he didn't get you."

"Oh, that's what this is about?" Flash asked, as the others came up behind Sonic. "Yeah, he said something about joining him. But I refused, knowing he was evil, thanks to Professor Cheese."

"Who?" Amy asked.

"Oh, we'll introduce you to him. I have to go anyway, since he's got a new invention or something. Grab on!" The Sonic gang all held on as Flash disappeared.

XxXxXxX

Flash and the others suddenly appeared to a scream and the dropping of a vile.

A grey furred mouse was on the ground, holding on to his white lab coat. He was looking at Flash and the others with big, brown eyes.

"Flash, appear in the other room before coming in here! How many times do I have to tell you that?" He shouted.

"Sorry, Cheese, but I brought friends!" Flash said.

"Ah, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Cheese said.

"Ya know me?" Sonic asked.

"Are you kidding me? Everyone knows the great Sonic the Hedgehog! I was studying you super speed for my newest invention. A speedometer that can record speeds up to the speed of sound, and maybe farther!" Cheese exclaimed.

Sonic sighed, "Flash and Luna didn't go this bonkers over me."

"He's old, ignore him." Flash said, "So, that's your new invention?"

"Yep! It'll be used for the production of my other new intention. A vehicle that can travel faster then the speed of sound."

"And how can any mortal being be about to handle that sort of speed?" Luna asked.

"It'll be self driving. A genius had to think ahead!" Cheese exclaimed.

The Sonic gang all looked around the lab. They saw a bunch of machines, weird gizmos, and other interesting devices.

"What's that one?" Tails asked, pointing at a watch.

"Ah, this watch is part of a product I will one day launch on the market. It's a watch with not only time telling capability, but also with GPS, maps, compass, radio, internet…"

"Come on," Flash muttered, "He'll be at it for hours." And they walked out of the room into a long hallway.

"Hey, wanna hang later?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to check out that new Nightclub." Flash said, "And thanks to the rambling Cheese will do for hours, we can go!"

Luna sighed, "Alright, but I seriously think Cheese will be mad when he realizes we walked out on him…again."

Sonic and the other turned to Flash, but Flash just shrugged, "I already know what he'll say. It's the same thing every time."

"So you up for it?" Knuckles asked.

"Are you kidding me? Name your time and place and I'll be there!" Flash said, suddenly appearing beside Luna ad putting an arm around her shoulder, "And you'll go to. Right?"

"Of course." Luna said.

"Cool," Sonic said, "Meet outside the Nightclub at 8 sharp!"


	2. Party at the Nightclub!

ATTENTION!!

Due to my overactive imagination and me not liking Sun's name, her character has now changed. Please Re-Read chapter 1 or see my profile!

Thank you!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sonic the Hedgehog, Mobius's fastest runner, worst person to do homework.

If fact, he wasn't even trying. Sonic had abandoned his school bag and was currently playing Super Mario Bros. 3 on his Wii Virtual Console.

"Having fun?" Flash asked.

Sonic jumped a little, "Like Cheese said, teleport in the other room before coming in here!"

Flash smirked, "I get that a lot."

"How long have to been in here?" Sonic asked.

"About a minute. I was waiting till you got to a part you wouldn't die on if I talked."

Sonic shook his head, "You find me ok?"

"Actually, no." Flash shuttered, "It was scary…I saw…AMY IN THE SHOWER!!"

Sonic burst out laughing, "Haha, sucks to be you!" He said.

"Shut up! Anyway, I came in here to ask you something. At the nightclub, will there be food, drinks, and how long is it open?"

Sonic smirked, "There's food and drinks, and it's open all night!"

Flash jumped up, "Sweet! See ya then!" He disappeared, then suddenly reappeared, blushing, "Amy again!"

Sonic laughed, "Did she see you?"

"Luckily, no!"

Flash disappeared, and Sonic turned back to his game, suddenly realizing something.

"_Why am I jealous of Flash?" He thought._

XxXxXxX

It was outside the nightclub. Knuckles and Rouge were waiting with Amy and Shadow. Suddenly, Sonic ran up and Flash appeared with Luna.

"Bout time!" Amy said. Flash blushed at her presence.

"Well, are we ready to party all night?" Sonic said, smirking, "Since we have no school tomorrow!"

Flash smirked, "Let's do this!" He turned and headed into the nightclub.

"Hey! That's my line!" Sonic said, running after him, with the others close behind.

Flash entered the nightclub, and his jaw dropped.

The entire room had a purple glow to it because of the lights above. A disco ball was shinning silver dots on the floor, which were moving around the room in a circle pattern. A dance floor was in the middle, with silver tiles that reflected the purple light, illuminating the dance floor. A DJ was at the end, but he wasn't a pro, anyone could go up and jam.

"Fucking sweet!" Flash said, smirking, and running up to the DJ area, where the current DJ was stepping down. Flash smiled as he put on the headphones.

"Lets party!" He shouted, taking off the current CD and putting another one on. He pressed the button and 'All Summer Long' by Kid Rock began playing.

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short, my hair was long_

_Caught somewhere between a boy and man_

_She was 17 and she was far from in-between_

_It was summer time in Northern, Michigan_

People hooted and hollered as they danced on the floor. Sonic laughed, "That kid's surprising."

Amy laughed, "Well, why are we standing here? Let's dance!"

XxXxXxX

It was much later. Shadow was current DJ, and he was playing hard rock and metal. He also seemed a little drunk, which wasn't saying much, cause some people we're wasted.

"How'd they get alcohol here?" Flash asked Rouge.

"Don't ask. You'll never really know how they did it." She said, grabbing Knuckles and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Flash sighed. Being DJ was fun, but Shadow had to take over. He lost track of Luna, and didn't even know where the others went, besides Rouge and Knuckles.

Shadow stepped down, and another kid took his place, this one a girl.

"Alright, let's start on slow, then jam all night!" She shouted, putting on 'Trail of Broken Hearts' by Dragonforce.

Flash perked up, "A slow Dragonforce song, that's a first." He laughed.

"Flash?" A voice asked.

Flash turned around to see Amy. He blushed again as Amy giggled, "You wanna dance?" She asked.

Flash was speechless, but he extended his hand and Amy took it. The two walked onto the dance floor and turned to each other.

"I don't dance good." Flash said as Amy put her hands on his shoulders.

"It's alright." Amy said as Flash out his hands on her waist.

The song was only 5 minutes long, but to Flash it seemed like forever. Luna spotted them midway thought the dance, and she got jealous.

"Dammit!" She muttered, and sat down at a table.

The song ended, and Amy hugged Flash.

"Thanks, Flash!" She said, before walking off to find Sonic.

Flash slowly headed over to Luna, who looked pissed.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"A dance, chill out." Flash said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

Luna sighed, "You own me a dance."

"For what?" Flash asked.

Luna realized what she said, and quickly stumbled for a lie, "Well…when Cheese made that DDR Extreme machine, you would dance with me on it, so you owe me for that!"

Flash shrugged, "DDR machine, I don't remember that…whatever."

Luna sighed, _"Almost lost it there, Luna. Keep yourself under control."_

Flash sighed, "Hey, Luna?"

"Yeah, Flash?" She asked.

"Are you…jealous of Amy? I mean, do you think she'll replace you as my best friend…or something?" Flash asked.

Luna sighed, "A little, she seems more like a fan girl to Sonic, so I'm scared she'll become that way to you, and bug the shit out of you."

Flash laughed, "Yeah, that'll ever happen! She's too in love with Sonic to notice a guy like me!"

Luna smiled a little, the realized a slow song was stating to play, "You owe me!" She said.

Flash smirked, "Wanna dance, sweet stuff?"

Luna smiled and blushed, "Ok, no flirting!"

The two laughed as they grabbed each others hands and stepped onto the dance floor.

Flash chuckled, "Do you have a map? Cause I keep getting lost in your eyes!"

Luna growled a playful growl, "Keep it up and I'll punch you!"

Flash smirked as the two began to dance, "You wouldn't!"

Luna smirked, "Wanna bet?"

Flash and Luna couldn't keep the act up any longer. The two burst out in laughter, causing a few to look at them in confusion.

"You're a jerk!" Luna giggled.

"Love ya too!" Flash laughed.

XxXxXxX

"Shadow's completely out!" Sonic laughed, poking the unconscious Shadow.

Knuckles also laughed, "That's what you get for partying too much!"

Flash and Luna walked up to the group. "Hey, we've been looking everywhere for you guys!" Flash said.

"Yeah, I think we better get Shadow to a room. There are rooms in the nightclub. We'll call out parents and tell them we're staying here." Sonic said, picking Shadow up,

"We'll call Cheese later." Luna said to Flash.

The group checked in with the manager, then proceeded to the room they rented for the night. They walked in, and Sonic gasped.

"Wow! This is some pad!"

The room had a giant TV with a half circle couch for about 12 people. Six private rooms were available with one king bed and a TV in each. Sonic placed Shadow down on the couch and turned to the others.

"Flash, Luna, me, Shadow, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge. One room for each of us, and Shadow gets the couch!"

"I call that one!" Flash said, disappearing and re-appearing on the bed of the room he called.

Later, the six were in their rooms. Shadow was on his side on his the couch with a pillow on his back so he wouldn't roll over, throw up and kill himself. Flash couldn't sleep, tonight was so much fun.

Luna walked in, "Wanna talk?"

Flash smirked, "Sure, hot stuff!"

"You're a bastard!"

The two friends burst out laughing. Luna smiled and wiped a small tear from her eye, she wouldn't trade this moment for the world.


End file.
